See Me, Light Me, Watch Me Burn
by XxYourSilentScreamsxX
Summary: Bella Swan was an ordinary girl-or so she thought. When she is sent to a twisted academy for people with supernatural powers, she isn't even close to the students powers. She's even better. For Isabella Swan has been shadow kissed. When a mission goes wrong, she is stranded with the annoying Edward Cullen. Will hey survive? And perhaps, will romance blossom? Lemony Goodness later.
1. Chapter 1

**"You have been shadow kissed. It might seem bad, but when you stop and look around, life is pretty amazing." (Ch 6) Bella Swan was an ordinary girl-or so she thought. When she is sent to a twisted academy for people with supernatural powers. She isn't even close to one of them. She's even better. For Isabella Swan has been shadow kissed. Lemony Goodness later. So yeah, new story. I couldn't get it out of my head. Just read...**

I slammed the door shut of my house, wincing at the scraping sound. The paint was chipping.

I was an orphan, my parents died when I was 16 in a car accident. I was in the back, barely any scratches on my body, my parents out stone cold. I tripped over thin air, and I could see my book bag on the ground.

When I hit the floor, I was surprised to see my book bag across from me.

Huh. Maybe I was losing it. I turned on the radio, switching to a song.

_You and I,_

_We're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky._

_With you, I'm alive_

_Like all the missing pieces of my heart, they finally collide._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

_I'm just a sad song._

_With you I fall._

_It's like I'm leaving all my past in silhouettes up on the wall._

_With you I'm a beautiful mess._

_It's like we're standing hand in hand with all our fears up on the edge._

_So stop time right here in the moonlight,_

_Cause I don't ever wanna close my eyes._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

_You're the perfect melody,_

_The only harmony_

_I wanna hear._

_You're my favorite part of me,_

_With you standing next to me,_

_I've got nothing to fear._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

_Without you, I feel broke._

_Like I'm half of a whole._

_Without you, I've got no hand to hold._

_Without you, I feel torn._

_Like a sail in a storm._

_Without you, I'm just a sad song._

_I'm just a sad song._

_I'm a sad_

_sad_

_sad_

_sad_

_sad_

_sad_

_song. _

I turned off the radio, and began to make pasta.

I stirred around the kitchen, pulling out everything I would use. I couldn't find anymore cups, so I looked up at the top cabinet. I found glass cups and reached for one. I tipped my hand, and more then half the cups came crashing down.

Only, they didn't hit down.

As I opened my eyes in amazement, the glass cups seemed to stick midair.

"This has to be a dream." I muttered to myself.

I heard a helicopters sound from outside, and the curtain drapes whipped from the sudden air.

The glass dropped to the ground shattering, just as the door slammed open and men in uniforms and shields came barging in. The ran around the house. I screamed in my head.

They surrounded me, I couldn't hear anything.

"Stand back!" One of them yelled to the others.

The made a circle around me, squeezing closer and closer. The noise was so loud, I couldn't hear myself think. As they came closer, one grabbed me and injected something into me. It pierced my skin with a mighty slice, and I began to feel faint.

Before I knew it, I had blacken out.

A FEW HOURS LATER

_ "__Hello roommate." A cheery voice called from ahead. I turned around, and a boy jumped from the top bunk. He was blond, with striking blue eyes. "Where have you been all my life?" He said, raising his eyebrows. "Hiding from you." I said. "Wait, haven't we met before." He said. "Haven't we all met before?" I asked. "Well how do you like your eggs in the morning?" He asks, quickly running out of ideas. "Unfertilized, thank you." I say. He begins to walk away. "Wait, you forgot your bullshit!" I call. _

I woke up with a start.

I woke up with my head hurting, the pounding pain almost unbearable. As my eyes adjusted, I noticed I was in a bed. I got up. Where am I? I wondered. I walked, and hit myself in a hard stone-like chest.

"Sorry" I said.

"Woah there." His voice, smooth like velvet says, catching my wrist.

"Where am I?" I ask, looking up while gasping at his smoldering green eyes.

"You are here, in Mason Corp."

"What is that?" I ask.

He looked surprised, before anger riled up in his face. He pushed me hard against the wall.

"You will not hurt me or my family little spy." He spat out.

"What?" I wailed.

"We were all born here." He said, just a someone runs in.

"Edward let go!" The voice yells.

"She's the new comer!" The voice wails.

All circulation was lost in my wrists, and large, bruising forms appeared. He dropped my wrists quickly. He squeezed his hand, clenching and unclenching, then looked at my bruising wrist.

He ran out. When I looked at my wrist, the bruise was gone.

"Your safe now." The voice whispers. I looked up to see a beautiful blond girl.

"Hi." She whispers, kneeling down.

"I'm Rosalie. Your the new one, aren't you. The shadow kisser." She whispers.

"Shadow kissed?" I ask, confused.

"Bella",she says, holding my hands, "You are the last shadow kisser. For generations, your people, they contain power." She says.

"Wha-?" I ask again.

"This is Mason Corp. Every one born here has a power. Flying, mind reading, speed, strength, you name it. All except the shadow kissers. You contain 2 powers at a time. But not you Bella. You, you, you, are amazing, you just don't know it yet. You don't have two, you have 4, maybe even five. So far we know you have mind shield, healing, and telekinesis . You were born to-" She says, but I cut her off.

I place my hands on my head,, shaking it back and forth.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no." I say, and run out. No, soaring.

"Bella." She screams after me, but I pump my legs faster.

_**So, IK what your thinking. Well, this is different. IDK f I should continue, or make it a two shot. **_

_**These chapters will be longer then my drabble mafia fic. **_

_**That will be updated tomorrow. **_

_**So, what did you think. Review please, even if it's just more. 5 reviews=new chapter and regular updates are Fridays.**_

_**So in the meantime….**_

**_REVIEW!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't OWN ANYTHING! IF I WAS SM WHY WOULD I BE HERE?**

I ran. Pumping my legs. _In through nose, out through mouth. In through nose, out through mouth. _

_In through nose, out through mouth._

I fell to the ground. Edward was their.

"C'mon, let's go." He says, looking guiltily at my hand. He looked surprised when the bruise was gone?

"You a healer?" He asks.

"No." I say, my hands on my head, shaking it.

"Your crazy. Your all crazy," I say.

He reached for me, extinguishing the fire in his hand. He was holding it. What the... He reached for me. I pushed back.

"Don't touch me." I scream.

His face scrunched up in disgust.

"You think your better then us because you think your normal. Your all like the rest." He spat in my face.

I didn't care. I kept running. A big, buff guys pulls me.

"Come on, little girl." He says, carrying me into another room.

Rosalie was in their, looking pitily at me. I learned long ago that the pity giver only makes himself happy, not you. The man sits me down. I curl up into a ball.'

"Bella. Listen to me." She whispers.

She continues. "We are not crazy, or fake. Believe me. Please." She whispers. "I know. I know how it feels like not to trust. I know all about you. our parents. I went through that stage to. I was raped 7 years ago, and I didn't trust any boy. They all ended up giving up on me, except for the big guy that pulled you in here. He's really a big teddy bear i you get to know him. That's Emmett. He didn't give up on me, and slowly, I learned to trust. I won't give up on you." She says.

I look up at her. "I'll...I'll try." I whisper quietly.

She hugs me. "Thank you." She whispers back. "So what are some powers." I say sitting up. She hands me a list.

Air Manipulation

Animal Control

Animal Powers

Atomic Manipulation

Bone Claws

Channel The Devil

Chi

Cibopath

Communicate With Cities

Concussive Blast

Controlling Weather

Control Machines

Converting Sound To Light

Danger Warning

Darkness Dimension

Density Control

Detachable Limbs

Earth Manipulation

Earthquakes

Eat Anything

Elasticity

Electric Manipulation

Empathy

Energy Blasts

Energy Conversion

Evil Projections

Explosive Farting

Extreme Luck

Feed On Life Energy

Fire Manipulation

Flight

Force Field Projection

Gravity Control

Hard Light Constructs

Healing Factor

Heal Others

Heat Vision

Ice Manipulation

Immortality

Immovable

Insect Control

Invisibility

Invulnerability

Item-Duplication

Light Manipulation

Liquification

Living Island

Magnetic Manipulation

Mimic Other Powers

Mind Control

Organ Rearranging

Pain Infliction

Paralysis Shock

Persuasion

Phasing

Pheromones

Plant Control

Poison Generation

Possession

Power Stealing

Precognition

Prehensile Tendrils

Produce Bouncing Gold Balls

Psionic Blast

Radiation

Reactive Evolution

Reality Warping

Resurrection

Self-Confidence

Self-Multiplication

Shapeshifting

Sharpshooting

Size Shifting

Sonic Scream

Speaking With The Dead

Spider Webs

Steel Skin

Substance Mimicry

Summoning Dead

Super-Powered Tattoos

Super Hearing

Superhuman Invention Skill

Super Intelligence

Super Learning

Super Maggots

Super Mentality

Super Speed

Super Strength

Telekenesis

Telepathy

Teleportation

The Power Cosmic

Time Pause

Time Travel

Understand All Languages

Unstoppable Momentum

Waterbreathing

Water Control

Weapon Hands

X-Ray Vision

"Uh...wow." I say. "Yeah." She whispers back. "Our motto is: Truth, Justice, and Hope for Tomorrow, Truth, Justice,and a better tomorrow, Truth, justice, and the betterment of mankind."

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"I do have one question for you. Just to make sure you have been shadow kissed." She says.

I nod my head.

"Who is your favorite superhero and why?" She asks.

I laugh.

" I love superman. He's humble. Plain and simple. I admire a character that isn't a jackass, or makes a fool out of himself because it's a unique plot-device. He's genuinely a good person that tries to see the good in others, and I respect the hell out of him for it. Even if he's an alien from a distant land, the guy is more human than anyone, and that lives through Clark Kent. Anyone who's ever felt alone and lonely can absolutely relate to the character, and it's a big part of why I love him. He's not a broody mope, he's a beacon of hope who, even though he's lost everything (including the Kents in the New 52), he still does his job with a smile on his face because all the broodiness is useless. Looking forward is better than dwelling on the past, and that's why Clark Kent/Superman is my favorite character." I finish off.

I really do like superman. She looks at me in admiration.

"You really have been shadow kissed. I want you to come with me, and a group of my team to space. I want you to test out the waters. My students,they are eager to meet you. Will you come?" She asks.

"I-I-I don't know. I mean, this is alot to take in. Plus, I don't know how to control my powers, if I even have any." I say.

She slaps her hip. "Of course you have, silly. And, we _want _you to come." She says.

I nod my head. She walks to the door. Just before walking out, she says,

"Edwardwillbetheir." And runs out. I run to catch up to her. Edward.

My luck today! "Oh. It's you. What do you want?" He spits out. I bite my tongue.

"Where is Rosalie?" I ask. Mothers duck, I hear him mutter. I'm mad now.

Suddenly, he in the sky. He looks around frantically, he can't move. He's still midair.

"Is that me?" I whisper to myself. I clench and unclench my hands.

"Yes, freak, let me down." He says. I grit my teeth. "I don't know how!" I say.

"Don't lie. Just put me the fuck down." He says.

"I said I don't know how!" I yell.

"Crazy bitch." He mutters.

The glass windows break. The clouds turn dark, all I see is red. Small tornadoes form around me. Thunderclaps. Rosalie runs in. I could barely hear. I hurt. Everywhere. Edward is on the groud.

"Edward! What did you do?" Rosalie screeches.

"I don't know, she put me up and wouldn't-"

"This is her first time! She doesn't know how!" She yells.

The sky is now black and the trees slap at the walls, leaves everywhere. Roaring sound, and the wind slapping my face.

"This is to much to handle at onc-" She cut off.

I blacked out.

_**So yeah. Nice or nah? READ AND REVIEW!**_


	3. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for the end of this chapter. just read. I love this chapter. Lol. BTW, the song in this is Rue's song from Hunger Games. YOU MUST SEARCH IT UP ON YOUTUBE! **

I woke up abruptly. The gravity was pushing me down, I felt like screaming. Rosalie was in front of me.

"She's OK!" She hollers. "Quite a fall you took there." She said.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"We are in my ship. I'm sorry, I couldn't stop the mission but it's important." She says apologetically.

I nod my head. "What are we doing?" I ask.

Her eyes turn worried, then calm.

"My team of highly trained students will help me on my mission, Asteroid X. Basically, Dylan, our mechanic, found a big red dot headed near Earth. We're hear to stop it. Blast, movie it, destroy it, whatever we can." She says.

"Cool." I say.

"Let's go meet the group." She motions me over,

In the other room, a group of teens, about my age, were talking, but stopped.

"That's Jessica, Angela, Eric, Mike, uh..Edward, Alice his sister, and Dylan."

I nod, taking it all in.

Mike waled up to me.

"Hi. I'm Mike, but you can call me anything you want." He says, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I think Ill call you Mike." I said.

"I'm starving!" Eric says.

He rips open a silver packet and a tortilla floats out. He grabs it and smears mayo on it, coming in a little packet.

"Why doesn't he use bread?" I wonder aloud.

"Bread causes crumbs. We're in a ship, the crumbs can't come out." Alice says from the back.

"Hi!" She says, reaching her hand over, only to have it snatched back. Edward grips her arm, ripping it away from my embrace.

"I'm going...yeah." I mutter.

I walk into another room. Rosalie comes in the room.

"Hey." She says.

I nod my head.

"Want to try some of your powers?" She asks. I nod my head eagerly.

"Here." She says, grabbing my palm, "Focus." She says.

I try. Repeatedly, getting frustrated.

Then, my hand starts to glow slightly. A red hint, barely.

Then, it's gone.

"Ugh!" I yell out exasperated. Rosalie smiles at me. She pats my cheek and leaves.

After a while, I hear a soft, singsong like voice.

(NOT MY SONG! FROM HUNGER GAMES. IT WILL BE VERY IMPORTANT TO THIS STORY)

"Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<p>

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<p>

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<p>

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you."<p>

I got up, to see it was Alice.

"That was beautiful." I say.

"I'm Alice. I think we'll be good friends!" She says. Sister in law, I hear her mumble.

"I predict the future. This is important. Please, listen to me. It couldn't have been any other way. I'll find you later. The equipment and everything you need will be ready by then." She says.

"What do you mean?" I ask frantically.

A red light blinks on and off, and we hear a crashing noise.

She eyes grew wide.

"Give him a chance. We'll be ok. Just a few scratches. But re-" She was cut off. The ship was ripped open.

A green thing under us.

Screams everywhere, drowning us. Eric falls through the hole. One by one, screaming , holding on to stuff.

"Remember, just give him a channnnceeeee!" Her voice was drained off as she flew out. Suddenly, a gust of wind, like carrying me, whipped me through. Black dots appearing, covering me.

Just give him a chance. That's all I could hear.

I black out.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<p>

Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<p>

Here it's safe and here it's warm  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you<p>

_SNEAK PEEK TO NEXT CHAPTER _

_HOURS LATER _

_I woke up with a headache. I look up, the sky was...pink?_

_A dark figure was slumped near me. _

_I managed to crawl over. I roll over the body. _

_Edward._

_Blood covered his face, scratches visual. _

_And he wasn't breathing. _

**So, I LOVE MY STORYYYYY **

**I HAVE NO IDEA WHERE IM GOING WITH THIS, BUT IM LOVIN IT. I HAVE SOME IDEA...**

**next chap tomorrow. **

**In the meantime, **

**_REVIEW!_**


	4. Chapter 4 real 4

**My other drabble will be updated sometime this week. Sorry for the wait. **

HOURS LATER

I woke up with a headache. I look up, the sky was...pink?

A dark figure was slumped near me.

I managed to crawl over. I roll over the body.

Edward.

Blood covered his face, scratches visual.

And he wasn't breathing.

I got up with a start and put my hand frantically on his heart.

It was beating.

I let out a breath of relief. Water was dribbling down his chin.

He was drowning in his own water!

I pumped his chest to get the water out. That wasn't the problem.

So I did what I had to do.

I placed my lips over his, trying to do CPR.

After a few tries, he began coughing and sputtering.

He pushed me off of him, hard, knocking the breath off of me.

"What the fuck were you doing?!" He screamed at me.

My cheek burned. There was a rock on the ground, I slide on.

I got up.

"Well, I just saved your fucking life, asshole." I spat out. My fingertips grazed my cheek, and there was blood on it.

"Fuck you." I spat at him.

I walked away, in another direction.

"I don't need you! Just...get out of my life! Shadow kisser...you..you..freak!" He screams again.

"Freak?" I ask.

"Yes! Your stupid powers make you oh so special. I can't believe they can accept you!" He screams, his words slashing me.

He tries to get up.

He let out a cry of agony, and fell to the ground. I think he fainted. Blood began to drip from his mouth and nose.

_Was he dead? _

I ran over to where he was. I rip his shirt and tried to dap the blood away from his face. He was a mess.

Tears began to roll down my face.

_I can't be alone. _

_Not again. Please. _

_Flashback***_

_"__Hey daddy!" I yelled, teasingly. _

_"__Where are you, Belly Bee?" He asked, faking wonder. _

_I giggled from behind the closet door, being the six year old I was. _

_He opens the closet door, peaking in. _

_He grabs me and tickles my sides until I can't breathe. _

_Tears form at the corner of my eyes. _

_"__Dinner!" My mother calls from downstairs. _

_My father and I share a look._

_"__Whoever get's their first wins!" I yell, running. _

_Half way down the steps, he grabs me and hoists me over his shoulder. When we get to the table, my mother pecks daddy's lips._

_"__C'mon superwomen and man, it's spaghetti night." She says._

_I squeal. _

_He puts me on my seat, and we eat and laugh our way through the night. _

_End flashback***_

He wakes up, and looks at me. His green eyes were wide with worry.

"Please be ok. Please be ok." I whisper.

He tries to reach a hand up.

Big fat tears roll down my face onto his cheek.

_What...the..._

His cut formed back together, meshing the skin. The blood faded away.

As my tears fell on his face, the blood fades away. He seemed perfect.

He runs his hands on his shirt, making sure this was real.

I get up and back away from him. He looks at me confusingly.

"Now I'll get out of your life. Find me when you can accept me. All of me." I say bitterly and run.

I run and run into thee green mush.

I look back.

He chases after me and fire shoots from his hands, making a circle around me, so I couldn't go anywhere.

"You saved me." He whispered, grabbing my wrist.

He kisses me.

I pull away and smack his face, hard.

The fire extinguishes. I run away.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>

_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>

_Here it's safe and here it's warm  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you<em>

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**CHAPTERS NOTE:**

_She was broken and no one knew what to do. He was watching but no one knew. _

**So that's the end of this chapter. **

**Um, I guess...Review!**

**Don't worry, I won't rush this. **

**Bella thinks he only kissed her bcuz he felt likehe owed her or looked up to her for saving him. **

**Until next time...**

**_REVIEW!_**

**_Deep in the meadow, under the willow  
>A bed of grass, a soft green pillow<br>Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes  
>And when again they open, the sun will rise.<em>**

**_Here it's safe, here it's warm  
>Here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you.<em>**

**_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away  
>A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray<br>Forget your woes and let your troubles lay  
>And when again it's morning, they'll wash away.<em>**

**_Here it's safe and here it's warm  
>And here the daisies guard you from every harm<br>And here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true  
>Here is the place where I love you<em>**


End file.
